In my dreams
by clickme
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke are now together... But they just keep it a secret... You know Sasuke.... Neji now wants to say he loves her to Sakura but he knew about Sakura and Sasuke...Oh no! Pairings: Sasusakuneji, Naruhinakiba, ShikainoShino.
1. Going out

Story title: In my dreams  
  
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke are now together... But they just keep it a secret... You know Sasuke.... Neji now wants to say he loves her to Sakura but he knew about Sakura and Sasuke...Oh no! Pairings: Sasusakuneji, Naruhinakiba, ShikainoShino.  
  
Author's note: Just wanna make a story that sucks....  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...  
  
Chapter one: Getting ready and in the bus

* * *

It was 10:00 in the morning...It was Saturday...  
  
When it was already 10:30 Sakura woke up...She got dressed and now she's ready to go outside of her house...  
  
Then she saw Tenten and Hinata doing nothing.

* * *

"GUYS!" shouted Sakura.  
  
"Hey..." said Tenten.  
  
"So..." said Sakura, but didn't finish her sentence cause they heard someone scream... 

**AH!!!**  
  
Suddenly it was Ino...  
  
"What the hell is happening here?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Shikamaru putted a worm in my mouth!" answered Ino as she as she walk back slowly.  
  
"Well that's because you always pinch me..." said Shikamaru holding a worm.  
  
"Yeah...but I don't put icky stuffs in your mouth!" shouted Ino still walking back.

* * *

Sakura, Ino and Hinata walked away...  
  
"The two of them will never finish...." said Tenten smiling.  
  
"You're very correct..." said Sakura.  
  
A few minutes later a blonde boy ran quickly to them...  
  
"Guys!" shouted Naruto.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Sakura.  
  
"There was a competition held next week..." answered Naruto.  
  
"Oh...So that means we'll go there next week..." said Tenten.  
  
Naruto shooked his head... 

"No...Tomorrow..." said Naruto.  
  
"What?" Sakura asked suprised.  
  
"You all need to get ready..." said Naruto.  
  
"Well...Better get ready..." said Sakura.  
  
Tenten smiled.  
  
Sakura then walked to her house.  
  
While Hinata and Tenten did the same.  
  
Naruto then walked away.

* * *

(Shikamaru and Ino)  
  
Ino was still annoyed...  
  
"Be like that!" shouted Shikamaru.  
  
"Really!" shouted Ino back.  
  
Shikamaru sighed.  
  
"Want some worm?" asked Shikamaru smiling.  
  
Ino then screamed...  
  
**AH!!!**  
  
"Don't you dare say worms...I know hate it!" said Ino. "Because of you!" continued Ino.  
  
"Oh yeah...Got to get ready for tomorrow..." said Shikamaru.  
  
"Why? Do you have a hot date?" asked Ino.  
  
"No..." said Shikamaru. "We'll go to a competition..." continued Shikamaru.  
  
"Oh..." said Ino.  
  
Shikamaru walked away, while Ino did the same...

* * *

(Sakura)  
  
_I will be fighting? Wow..._ Inner Sakura said.  
  
She now was ready... It was already 10:30 by that time...  
  
_Better...get...to...sleep..._ Inner Sakura continued as Sakura closes hey eyes and fall to her bed...

* * *

(The next day)  
  
"Sakura...Wake up..." said her mom gently.  
  
Sakura sighed.  
  
"Getting up..." said Sakura.  
  
Sakura stood up and got dressed and went outside of her house...  
  
She ran quickly to where they all will meet...  
  
When she got there she saw everybody... except one...

* * *

"Where's Kakashi?" asked Sakura.  
  
"You know him... always late..." answered Naruto.  
  
Then they saw someone appear...  
  
"Ha! Late again!" shouted Naruto as he look back and see Kakashi.  
  
They all went to a big bus...  
  
"Ok...The trip will end in 2 hours..." said Kakashi.  
  
"So...we'll be here for a long time..." said Ino.  
  
Shikamaru sighed.

* * *

Tenten, Hinata, Sakura and Ino were at the back....  
  
"We can have fun...were at the back...at the big seat...we can do everything..." said Tenten.  
  
"So what will do first?" asked Ino as she sit.  
  
"Anything!" answered Sakura smiling and jump while sitting.  
  
**YEAH!**  
  
The 4 girls were having fun...  
  
Sasuke was in the front row...  
  
He looked back and saw the girls...  
  
_Hum...look at those girls...._  
  
"Sakura... over there!" shouted Ino.  
  
Tenten screamed.  
  
**AH!!!**  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Tenten frightened of what they are playing....  
  
Sakura laughed.  
  
"Nothing..." answered Sakura as she crawl on their seats for her to get Tenten...  
  
After 2 hours later....

* * *

End of chapter... Next chapter will be up...  
  
I'm a Pilipino...  
  
Kung kayo ay Pilipino... Dapat naiintindihan niyo rin ako...  
  
Hahahaha... Kung ayaw niyo ok lang! -- 


	2. sneaking

Chapter 2: sneaking...  
  
Author's note: My second chapter is up...  
  
Disclaimer: Never owned Naruto...

* * *

They were already there...  
  
"Yes!" shouted Ino.  
  
"At last..." said Tenten.  
  
"We are here!" shouted Naruto.  
  
Kakashi then went out of the bus and disappeared...  
  
"So...where will we now go?" asked Sakura.  
  
"First maybe...Let us get the hell out of this stinking bus..." answered Naruto.  
  
Naruto then looked at the driver who was glaring at him....  
  
"See what you have done..." whispered Sakura to Naruto.  
  
"Get out of here!" shouted the driver.  
  
Naruto ran quickly out of the bus...  
  
Sakura and Tenten laughed and went out of the bus...  
  
30 minutes later...  
  
"So...where are we supposed to go?" asked Naruto.  
  
"We already went out of the stinking bus..." answered Sakura while laughing.  
  
Naruto pretended to smile and said...  
  
"Hehehehe...."  
  
Then Kakashi appeared...  
  
"Whoa!" said Naruto.  
  
"All of you...follow me..." said Kakashi.  
  
"Wahoo..." whispered Sakura to Tenten.  
  
All of them went inside a really big house...  
  
They saw a girl walking towards them...  
  
"Welcome to Cronus mansion..." said the girl.  
  
"Please be very quiet or else the other Ninjas here will be mad at you..." continued the girl.  
  
"Um...excuse me...Who are you?" asked Ino.  
  
"Me? I'm Eya..." answered the girl.  
  
"Oh, hi Eya..." said Ino.  
  
"Don't try to make friends...I don't like to have new friends..." said Eya.  
  
Ino was shocked.  
  
"How dare you..." said Ino.  
  
"Eya...Why are you there?" asked a man.  
  
"Oh sorry sir..." said Eya.  
  
"All of them are bothering me..." continued Eya.  
  
The man walked towards to all of them...  
  
"Don't you dare bother or try to make friends with the ninjas here..." said the man.  
  
All of them were frightened.  
  
"Yes sir..." said Shikamaru pulling Ino back.  
  
The man and Eya walked away...  
  
Eya looked back and smiled...  
  
Ino was about to get a kunai, but Shikamaru stopped her...  
  
"No..." said Shikamaru.  
  
Ino sighed.  
  
"So...Some of the people here are bad..." said Kakashi.  
  
"Some? All!" shouted Ino. 

"Ok...follow me I will show you your dorm..." said Kakashi.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
Kakashi went to the elevator...big elevator...  
  
Later on they are already at the sixth floor...  
  
He went in front of room 902 and opened it...  
  
"This is the girl's dormitory..." said Kakashi.  
  
Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Sakura went inside...  
  
Kakashi gave them the key and closed the door...  
  
Then the boys and Kakashi went back to the elevator and went to the seventh floor...  
  
He opened the door of room 1013....  
  
"Here's the boy's dormitory..." said Kakashi.  
  
He grabbed a key on a table and gave it to the boys...  
  
"I'll be meeting the other's...Do not go out of there..." said Kakashi.  
  
The boys nodded.  
  
Kakashi disappeared...

* * *

(The girls)  
  
"So...this is a big dorm...." said Tenten.  
  
Ino gave the key to Sakura, and Sakura placed it on a table...  
  
"There are 5 big beds...One bed each of us and the 1 bed is our group bed..." said Sakura.  
  
Everybody was happy...

* * *

(The boys)  
  
There were 7 beds...  
  
"One beds each of us..." said Naruto.  
  
The boys were quiet....  
  
Naruto were unhappy because he does not know what he can do...  
  
"Kiba..." said Naruto.  
  
"Yes?" asked Kiba.  
  
"Wanna come with me and see how big the mansion is?" asked Naruto.  
  
Kiba smiled.  
  
Sasuke, Neji and Chouji didn't realize what Kiba and Naruto were about to do so they continued their plan...  
  
Naruto and Kiba stood up and opened the door...  
  
They went outside and closed the door very quietly...  
  
They crawled slowly...  
  
They sneakily went inside the elevator and went to the first floor...  
  
When they reached the first floor they heard someone appear...  
  
Naruto and Kiba just pretended they didn't hear something, but someone stopped them...  
  
"Going somewhere?" asked Kakashi.  
  
"Um..." were only the words that came out of Naruto's mouth...  
  
"Get back!" shouted Kakashi.  
  
The two of them ran back to the elevator...  
  
_Great..._  
  
End of chapter...Next chapter will be up...  
  
Smiles 


	3. In my dreams part 1

Chapter 3: In my dreams part 1  
  
Author's note: Um....  
  
Disclaimer: How many times should I tell you I never owned Naruto...

* * *

_Great!_  
  
Kiba and Naruto went to the Seventh floor and room 1013...  
  
Chouji was standing...  
  
"Where did the two of you go?" asked Chouji.  
  
"Um..." Naruto can't answer.  
  
"Nowhere..." Kiba tried to correct his answer.  
  
Naruto smiled.  
  
Chouji just sat down of his bed and got a junk food.  
  
"Yum..."  
  
Naruto and Kiba just walked to their beds...

* * *

(The girls)  
  
"Goodnight everyone!" shouted Tenten and slept.  
  
Hinata did the same...  
  
Ino and Sakura was now the only one awake...  
  
"So...Why can't you sleep?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Because I always remember Eya..." answered Eya.  
  
"Forget about that..." said Sakura.  
  
"Forget? Never! She will pay!" shouted Ino.  
  
"Ino can't you see I'm sleeping here..." Tenten was annoyed.  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
Ino then was about to sleep...  
  
"Goodnight..." said Ino and closed her eyes.  
  
Sakura then waited for Ino to sleep real. (Maybe for five minutes)  
  
Sakura then went to the door and opened it...  
  
She can see no one...  
  
She went out of the room and she quietly closed the door...  
  
She walked to the elevator and went to the first floor...  
  
Sakura then saw a mini garden with 2 trees...  
  
She went to the mini garden and jumped to the tree...  
  
Sakura can see the stars...  
  
_How beautiful..._

* * *

(The boys)  
  
All the boys are sleeping... except one.........................Sasuke...  
  
Sasuke can't sleep because she always remembers Sakura.  
  
Why am I thinking if Sakura? I can't stop thinking about her. Do I love her?  
  
Sasuke stood up and nodded to no one, but himself...  
  
He went out of their room and went to the first floor...  
  
He saw the mini garden and went in...  
  
Sasuke saw Sakura looking at the stars...  
  
He jumped at the tree where Sakura is...  
  
Sakura saw Sasuke...  
  
"Sasuke what are you doing here?" asked Sakura.  
  
Sasuke didn't reply... He sat beside Sakura and said...  
  
"I love you..."  
  
Sakura was shocked.  
  
"I always loved you..." said Sakura thinking if this is a dream, but she did not want this to be a dream...  
  
"Is this a dream?" asked Sakura.  
  
Sasuke looked at her...  
  
"Do want this to be a dream?" asked Sasuke.  
  
"No..." answered Sakura.  
  
Sasuke then kissed Sakura.  
  
After kissing Sakura Sasuke stood up and said...  
  
"Bye...love you..."  
  
Sakura smiled and went back to their room...  
  
Sasuke did the same...

* * *

(The next morning)  
  
"Sakura wake up!" shouted Tenten.  
  
"Waking..."  
  
Kakashi told us to get ready to have breakfast...Ino then woke up...  
  
"Hey guys..." said Ino.  
  
"Get ready to have some breakfast, but I'm very sorry Ino because we'll be eating with the other ninjas including Eya..." said Tenten.  
  
"What?!?!" shouted Ino.  
  
"Just ignore Eya..." said Sakura.  
  
Ino just followed what Sakura said.

* * *

(In the breakfast place)  
  
They all were eating...  
  
Sakura then saw Sasuke...  
  
She went to Sasuke...  
  
"Hi..." said Sakura.  
  
"Don't tell anyone about last night...It should be a secret..." said Sasuke.  
  
Sakura nodded and kissed Sasuke.  
  
"Don't...I'm with the boys..." said Sasuke.  
  
"Oops...sorry..."  
  
End of chapter...Sorry if this is short, but I know nobody would be interested...

Mga kababayan ko...


	4. In my dreams part 2 part 1

Chapter 4: In my dreams part 2 (Part 1)  
  
Author's note: ....  
  
Disclaimer: Never owned Naruto...

* * *

They all were still eating breakfast...  
  
"You were right Sakura...Eya thinks now that I don't exist!" shouted Ino.  
  
Eya looked at Ino.  
  
She went to Ino and...  
  
"Hi..." said Eya.  
  
Ino looked at her back...  
  
"Wanna join us?" asked Eya.  
  
Ino was confused. Yesterday she lied...Now she's asking Ino to join them.  
  
"Sure..." answered Ino.  
  
"I don't like to...Remember.....We all the ninjas here don't make friends...We make enemies..." said Eya.  
  
Ino was shocked and stood up.  
  
"Bye Tenten, Sakura and Hinata...A freak just talked to me..." said Ino.  
  
"You are always talking to yourself!" shouted Eya.  
  
"I meant you!" shouted Ino back then she went to the elevator to their room...  
  
"Sucker...." said Eya.  
  
"Maybe you..." said Tenten.  
  
"I'm not talking to you!" shouted Eya and went back to her table...

* * *

(After breakfast)  
  
They were now in their room...

* * *

(The boys)  
  
All of them a sitting in their bed...  
  
Suddenly they heard someone knock...  
  
**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Neji went to the door and opened it...  
  
He saw Kakashi...  
  
"Get ready there will be a fight..." said Kakashi.  
  
"Ok..." Neji said.  
  
"Tell the girls by the telephone..."  
  
Neji nodded.

* * *

(The girls)  
  
They were in their group bed...  
  
Then they heard the telephone ring...  
  
**RIIIIING! RIIIIIING!**  
  
Sakura answered it...  
  
"Neji...ok....sure....ok..."  
  
"Neji said there will be a fight! All of you...get ready..." said Sakura.  
  
"I hope I'll be fighting with Eya...." said Ino.  
  
"Forget about her!" shouted Tenten.  
  
"Never!" shouted Ino back.  
  
Sakura sighed.  
  
"Come on!"  
  
All the girls went out...  
  
"Where do we go?" asked Ino.  
  
"Don't know..." answered Sakura.  
  
1 minute later...  
  
The boys came out of the elevator...  
  
"Where do we go?" asked Neji.  
  
"Like we know..." said Ino.  
  
Kakashi then appeared...  
  
"Kakashi!" shouted Naruto.  
  
"Follow me..." said Kakashi.  
  
They went to the second floor by using the elevator...  
  
They went to room 65...  
  
Kakashi opened the door and they all saw how big it is...  
  
Actually it's not a room...  
  
"Wow!" said Naruto.  
  
"Ok...I'm going to choose 7 players to fight for today..." said Kakashi. "let us see...Sakura...Ino...Tenten...Neji...Sasuke...Shikamaru...Kiba..."  
  
"Why didn't you pick me?!?!?!" shouted Naruto.  
  
"Tomorrow...." Kakashi said.  
  
There were four who will not fight for today...  
  
Shino, Chouji, Naruto and Hinata...  
  
Kakashi closed the door...  
  
"Come on let's get out of here...." said Chouji.  
  
The four went to the first floor...  
  
They saw the mini garden...  
  
"Look!"  
  
The four went to the mini garden...  
  
Chouji and Shino were playing with sticks...  
  
Hinata was just sitting...  
  
"Hinata!" shouted Naruto.  
  
Hinata looked at him...  
  
Naruto sat beside her...  
  
"What are you doing there?" asked Naruto.  
  
"Um...nothing...um..." answered Hinata.  
  
"Oh...I wish this mansion have ramen..." said Naruto holding his tummy...  
  
Hinata didn't say with me...let us see if they have ramen..."  
  
Hinata didn't know what to do...  
  
Naruto got her hand and ran...  
  
"Let's go!" shouted Naruto.  
  
"Um..."  
  
Naruto and Hinata went to a big restaurant in the mansion...  
  
"Do you have ramen?" asked Naruto.  
  
"Yes sir..."  
  
"Great! I'll buy 10..." said Naruto with a happy face... "Come on Hinata...Let's sit..."  
  
Hinata can't say anything, but she just sat beside Naruto...

* * *

End of chapter... 

Mga kababayan kO!


	5. Neji knows about Sakura and Sasuke's sec...

Chapter 5: Neji knows about Sakura and Sasuke's secret  
  
Author's note: ...  
  
Disclaimer: never owned Naruto...

* * *

"Ok...be quiet here...ok Ino?" said Kakashi.  
  
"Ok...as long as Eya doesn't talk to me..." said Ino.  
  
"Ok..."  
  
They all sat at the back and later on a man entered the arena where they will fight....  
  
"Ok...the first two who will fight is.....................Eya vs. Ino!" shouted the man.  
  
"Yeah!" shouted Ino. "You will pay Eya!"  
  
"Great...more trouble..." whispered Sakura to Tenten.  
  
Tenten sighed.  
  
Later on Ino and Eya were already fighting...  
  
Everybody was watching Ino fight...  
  
Sakura went beside Sasuke...  
  
"Hello..." said Sakura sitting beside Sasuke. "How are you?"  
  
Sasuke didn't reply.  
  
Sakura kissed Sasuke.  
  
"What?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
Sakura didn't know somebody was watching the two of them.........it's Neji...  
  
Sakura kissing Sasuke and Sasuke doesn't mind?  
  
Sasuke then kissed Sakura...  
  
Sasuke is that you...that's not the real you! Sakura's mine!  
  
"The 5 minute fight is over.....Eya wins!" shouted the man.  
  
"Oh no!" shouted Sakura with surprise.  
  
"Ino!" shouted Tenten very loud and went in the arena to get Ino...Suddenly Ino was sleeping...Eya used a technique when people will sleep...It's very a useful technique  
  
Tenten grabbed her hand and made her stood up to wake up...  
  
"Ino wake up..."  
  
Ino then later on woke up...  
  
"Eya I'm ready to fight!" shouted Ino.  
  
"Actually the fight is over....you loose..." said Tenten sadly for all Ino said she was just embarrassed...  
  
"How troublesome..." said Shikamaru at the back...

* * *

(Naruto and Hinata)  
  
**Yum!**  
  
"Want some?" asked Naruto.  
  
"Um...No...Um...Thanks..." answered Hinata playing with her hands...  
  
"Ok then..."  
  
Kakashi appeared...  
  
Naruto saw him...  
  
"Ha! The guy who didn't pick me to fight for today! I will never forgive you!" shouted Naruto.  
  
"So?" Kakashi said. "Anyway....That ramen cost 8 bucks each in here...."  
  
"What?!?!?" asked Naruto and ran quickly...  
  
Kakashi laughed and disappeared...  
  
Hinata was left...  
  
"Ma'am you need to pay 80 bucks...." said a lady...  
  
Hinata was surprised she didn't eat anything and she'll pay and she even don't have enough money what now?  
  
Later on Naruto went back to the restaurant and got Hinata's hand and ran...  
  
"Ma'am!" shouted the lady.

* * *

(In the arena or something...)  
  
Neji went to Sakura...  
  
"Hello...." said Neji.  
  
"Is Sasuke your boyfriend?"  
  
"Um...No....no...."  
  
"Oh yeah?" asked Neji. "Why did I saw you kissing Sasuke?"  
  
"Um...well...you know I love Sasuke...so I kissed him and...Um...he's sleeping..." Sakura answered.  
  
"No he's not..." said Neji.  
  
"Well...He...didn't...know..." Sakura said.  
  
"Oh....But why did Sasuke kiss you too?" asked Neji.  
  
"Um...did he kiss me?"  
  
"Don't joke..." said Neji trying to figure out if they are already loving each other.  
  
I wish Sasuke does not love Sakura...Please...  
  
Then 5 minutes later Hinata, Naruto, Shino, and Chouji entered the room...  
  
"Sakura!" shouted Naruto very loud so all the people could hear...  
  
"So did you loose?" asked Naruto.  
  
"Actually I didn't fight..." answered Sakura.  
  
Then Naruto saw a girl walking to Hinata... Naruto didn't know what the girl is going do to Hinata...  
  
"I just talked to my sister...You didn't pay the ramen you have eaten..." said Eya.  
  
Naruto knew that it was him not Hinata...But Naruto didn't know that Eya's sister is the one in the ramen place...Naruto walked to Eya and Hinata and...  
  
"Excuse me...I'm the one who was supposed to pay..." said Naruto.  
  
"Well...as you said...you are supposed to pay so pay...."  
  
"Well...Um...I don't have money..." said Naruto nervously because he does not know what Eya will do.  
  
"Well I suppose you can wash dishes...." said Eya smirking.  
  
"What?!?!?!" shouted Naruto.  
  
"Yep... you need to do it..."

* * *

(Back to Sakura and Neji)  
  
"Sakura...Tell me the truth..." said Neji.  
  
"About what?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Are you and Sasuke are already boyfriend and girlfriend?" asked Neji.  
  
"All right...yes!" shouted Sakura annoyed, but she did not know someone heard her...  
  
"Sakura..." said Sakura's love.... "Why did you....."

* * *

End of chapter... 


	6. In my dreams part 2 part 2

Chapter six: In my dreams part 2 (part 2)

Author's note: Yes.... I will continue the in my dreams part 2 (part 1) Is my grammar wrong? well sorry if it is because I'm a Filipino and I don't speak much English...

Disclaimer: Never owned Naruto...

* * *

Naruto is still competing with Eya as well...

"I will not pay or wash dishes!" shouted Naruto as he walk towards Eya for him to scare her.

"I'm...not scared...of...you..." said Eya frightened as she walk back.

"BE SCARED!" shouted Naruto again. Then Naruto heard Kakashi appear... "Oh no...Not you!"

"Hi Naruto... as you see...everyone here needs to pay or wash...even Eya...but she have money... Why will she wash?" said Kakashi holding Naruto's hand for he must not punch Eya....

Eya smirked so bad...

Naruto sighed and went out of the room slowly... Suddenly he heard someone talk...

"Um...Naruto...Maybe...I...can...help...you..." said Hinata looking down on the ground and was playing with her hand.

Naruto smiled.

"I know you'll say that! Wahoo!" Naruto was now happy again...

Naruto then went to Hinata and grabbed her hands and ran with her....

The two of them went to the ramen place and... "We're going to wash dishes... where are they?" asked Naruto while he look around and look for the dishes...

"They are in there...Ms...." answered a girl pointing at a dirty door...

"Why ms?" asked Naruto as he thought if the girl is just kidding him...

"Because that girl was the one who ate many ramen but did not pay..." answered the girl as she was now pointing at Hinata...

Naruto sighed.

"Ok... Eya thought Hinata was the one who ate many ramen but it was me... now...You think Hinata was the one who ate many ramen but it was still me..." said Naruto.

"So... you're the ramen boy... Well... At least you said the truth... Why wash dishes?" asked the girl.

Naruto smiled.

"Thanks!" said Naruto as he walk to towards the door, bou suddenly he stopped. "What you're name anyway?" asked Naruto.

"Corria..." answered the girl while she goes to the dirty door.

"OK!" shouted Naruto. "Come on Hinata.... Let's go back there..."

Hinata nodded.

* * *

(Sakura, Neji and Sasuke)

"Sasuke..." said Sakura in surprise...

"Oh... Hi, Sakura's boyfriend..." said Neji as he walk to Sasuke. "As you can see... Sakura now likes me..."

"Hey! That's not true!" shouted Sakura walking to Neji.

"Sakura" muttered Sasuke.

"That's not true!!!" shouted Sakura again.

Neji looked back.

"It's true Sasuke... You're princess is now mine..." Neji ran out of the room.

Sasuke sat.

"Sasuke... Don't believe in Neji..." said Sakura looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke just ignored Sakura...

Sakura looked at the ground. "Sorry... for nothing..." Sakura walked away to Sasuke but she did not went out of the room.

"Sakura... Hello!" said a blonde boy running towards Sakura holding a girl... The boy stopped.

"Naruto... I thought you're going to wash dishes..." said Sakura.

"Hinata and I were supposed to wash dishes but a girl there is nice..." Naruto smiled. "I'm so happy I'm with Hinata!" Naruto hugged Hinata so tightly...

Sakura smiled.

"Um...Naruto...Uh..." muttered Hinata.

"Oh..." Naruto let go off Hinata... the two off them blushed. "Sorry..."

Sakura laughed.

"Um...well...to...go...now..." said Hinata.

"Ok!"

Hinata walked around the room and heard a voice...

"Hinata... Sit beside me..." said Kiba.

Hinata looked at Kiba and nodded. She walked towards Kiba and sat.

Naruto saw Hinata with Kiba.

_Hinata is with Kiba? Hinata likes Kiba? That can't be... I like Hinata!_

* * *

End of chapter... Is my grammar wrong in this and other chapters? Well sorry for that... My grammar is wrong because I'm a Filipino and I don't speak much English...


End file.
